


Lint Nearly Has a Heart Attack

by Dragon_Tamer47



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Tamer47/pseuds/Dragon_Tamer47
Summary: Lint owns an orphanage. She had left for a week to travel the multiverse, leaving the older kids in charge. When she comes back, there seems to be a bit of trouble...
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writing Requests





	Lint Nearly Has a Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Lint is a DreamxBlue(Us!Sans) ship kid. She doesn't belong to me, she belongs to bluepalleteuniverse on Tumblr. The other named kids are just names i randomly came up with. Lint is an adult here, btw.

Lint had gone out for a week traveling the multiverse, she wanted to relax a little from the responsibilities of running an orphanage. She had fun in Outertale and Candytale, and also checked in on Vary and Shift. But it was time she returned to her orphanage, the older kids might be well-behaved and able to keep the younger kids in line, but it was only a matter of time before they became overwhelmed.

As she came near the orphanage, however, she noticed that there was quite a commotion happening on the right side of the orphanage. As she turned the corner, she saw some of the kids looking and pointing upwards in concern or worry. "What's wro-oOH MY GOSH!" She had looked up and saw that two of the younger kids were standing on the roof of the orphanage, dangerously close to the edge.

"Hey, stay still, I'll find a way to get you down safely!" She yelled, while wondering how they got up there in the first place. Abigail and Giren(the two kids on the roof) abruptly stood stiffly at the shout, realizing that they were very much in trouble. Lint looked around for a ladder or something that she could use to safely return them to the ground. While she was looking around, a gust of wind was blowing by, and caused Giren to lose balance. He yelped as he started to fall, Abigail reached out to catch him, but ended up falling as well.

Lint saw them falling, and lifted her hands to try to catch them. When she did, she caught them with her magic. This had startled her, she forgot she could do that, but that had disrupted her concentration, dropping the kids. She quickly caught them again with her magic and brought them down the rest of the way to the ground slowly.

When they were safely on the ground, she heaved a great sigh of relief. She made sure they were okay, before summoning her morningstar and giving them a firm, yet not too hard, whack on the head. "What were you two doing on the ROOF!? What made you think that was a good idea!?" Turning to the older kids, "And why weren't you watching them!? How did they even get ON the roof!? You're supposed to make sure they're staying safe! I understand that this is a lot of responsibility, but the most I ever expect is a big mess that you weren't able to keep up with, maybe some minor scratches." She also whacked the kids in charge of watching the other, younger kids.

The eldest one there, Ebony, told her that they didn't know how Abigail and Giren got on the roof. He and the others were trying to keep everyone entertained, as all the younger kids decided that today was a good day to be chaotic, and the two must've slipped away and somehow got into the attic that they thought was locked. When they finally realized that they were missing, they were already on the roof. They tried getting into the attic, but either they locked the attic door again, or it was stuck. So they went outside to try convincing them to get back inside, but they were ignored. That was when she showed up. 

Lint sighed, anger diminished, and turned to Abigail and Giren. She said, "Look, I'm only angry at you because I was worried about you. You could've gotten very hurt if I hadn't been here and you fell. You shouldn't have been on the roof in the first place." They ducked their heads down in shame, but nodded that they understood why she was mad at them. "I am glad you're alright, but I think I'm going to have to ground you for a couple of days. And the rest of you are only grounded for a day. I understand that it wasn't really your fault, but, if I remember correctly, some of you have enough control over your magic to have brought them down yourself." They looked sheepish at that, having forgotten that they could've done that.

"But, for now, let's go back inside. I'll be making dinner, any volunteers?" A chorus of yes's came from the older kids, including Ebony.


End file.
